1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and their reflectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital Light Processing (DLP) projectors and Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS) projectors are two kinds of color digital projectors. For DLP projectors, images projected on a projection surface are created by microscopically small mirrors on a semiconductor chip known as Digital Micromirror Device (DMD). The LCoS projector is similar to a DLP projector except that it adopts liquid crystals instead of individual mirrors. However, the cost of the DLP projectors is expensive, and the LCoS manufacturing process is complex. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projector to solve the above problems.